


Until morning

by yellowdiamonds



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, missing scene from prince's gambit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdiamonds/pseuds/yellowdiamonds
Summary: The flickering flames of the candles burned low and everything was quiet in the middle of the night, even them.





	Until morning

**Author's Note:**

> _"You've had me," said Laurent. "Twice."_

The flickering flames of the candles burned low and everything was quiet in the middle of the night, even them. Laurent had come awake only moments ago, turning to reach for Damen. He didn’t have to go very far. As they had drowsed, Laurent’s hold on Damen’s bicep had moved so that his arm was laid out on Damen’s chest.

Damen ran his fingers along it in languid delight until he reached Laurent’s hand and could clasp it against him with his own. Laurent allowed this with a somewhat careful aspect to him, as if Damen might use his hold to pull Laurent in and move things along. Content with this much, Damen only gazed at Laurent and watched with simple pleasure as Laurent decided what to do.

It was Laurent who closed the distance first, shifting in close. He was awkward hovering over Damen, pushed up with a hand on the bed. When Laurent dipped his head down, he kept his eyes open right until he pressed his mouth very carefully to Damen’s. He parted his mouth hesitantly, as if still not sure this was right. Damen made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and Laurent moved closer again. Damen’s hands went to Laurent’s waist to help him shift on top of him.

Damen was wonderfully aware that he was naked as they kissed, slow long exchanges with Laurent warm against his bare skin. Laurent’s hand travelled up Damen’s chest with a light touch but he allowed the kisses to deepen with the smallest encouragement. Daringly, Damen ran his hands up Laurent's sides to push off Laurent's shirt and felt a shiver of delight when Laurent allowed that as well, pulled it over his head himself and tossed it to the side. Damen rubbed his hands on the newly bared skin of his back when Laurent leaned back down and warmth unfurled in him when Laurent kissed him slower for it, with more purpose. Desire sharpened, looking for physical release. He felt it when Laurent recognised it in himself.

Laurent pushed up and ended with his thighs straddling Damen’s waist. Their eyes caught, both of them flushing. The idea of Laurent sinking down on Damen’s cock and riding himself to completion with Damen still laid out on his back flared brightly between them. Laurent tensed, clearly unwilling to put himself on such full display. Yet he seemed to have no recourse on what to do next, how to ask for what he really wanted.

Damen lifted himself up into a sitting position, a hand flat against Laurent’s lower back so that Laurent stayed in his lap. Laurent put out a steadying hand on Damen’s shoulder but otherwise didn’t move.

“Like this?” said Damen.

Laurent watched him with dark wary eyes. There was still that familiar tension in him but it was softened now, the slight hitch in his breath when Damen had moved them smoothing out into an exhale. Damen wondered if it was from Laurent having found his release twice already. Or perhaps it was simply the dark of the night working on both of their bodies. His own blood throbbed with a languorous desire that had clear purpose without too much accompanying urgency. It was as though time had slowed down for them, somehow, even as it slipped away.

Laurent placed a hand carefully on Damen’s arm. Damen smoothed his open palm slowly across Laurent’s back as he waited for Laurent to decide. He felt Laurent’s awareness of the caress, his focus on it, as if Laurent didn’t expect it to feel the way it did. There was an undisguised curiosity in Laurent, as if having experienced so much already, he wanted all the rest of it as well. And then, a slight shift, another giving way of tension.

“Yes,” said Laurent.

Damen used oil on them both before he took hold of his cock and lined himself up to press in from behind. With their faces this close, Damen saw Laurent’s eyes go dark with pupil and his lips part as Damen slowly pushed into tight heat. Breath spilled out unsteadily into the small space between their faces. Neither of them closed the distance. There no concentration to spare for it, Laurent sinking down onto him with colour rising inexorably in his cheeks.

When Damen was fully inside, his hands came to rest on Laurent’s hips. Laurent hesitated, as if perhaps Damen might direct him now. Damen waited, so that it was when Laurent was ready that he lifted up himself, set his own pace.

Laurent rocked slowly in his lap, rising up in shallow movements that made Damen’s blood thrum. Laurent’s cock slid deliberately against Damen’s stomach as he moved, his body finding its own pleasure. Heat rose so that it emanated in the air between them, Laurent’s exhales damp on Damen’s skin.

Damen tipped his forehead down onto Laurent’s shoulder and just felt it. He let himself imagine wrapping his arms fully around Laurent’s waist, pressing Laurent’s body flush against his chest, thrusting up into Laurent with his mouth open on Laurent’s skin. If Laurent were playing pet in his lap it would be that way. But this was nothing like that. Damen closed his eyes as he felt Laurent sink back down on him. Allowed this much, the burning in Damen’s blood was too much.

“Laurent,” said Damen.

He heard the need thick in his own voice. It was Laurent who pulled back so that Damen was forced to raise his head. Laurent’s eyes fell to Damen’s mouth and Damen’s hands tightened instinctively on him.

Laurent lifted his gaze up to meet Damen’s eyes. His breathing was unsteady in a way that didn’t seem entirely comfortable. He had stopped moving, hands curled tight on Damen’s shoulders.

“Would you prefer,” said Laurent, “to do this some other way?”

The words were very precise and pitched low, yet still did not quite mask the breathless quality to them. Damen’s pulse quickened at what he heard buried behind them. Letting go his grip on Laurent’s hips, he raised a hand to rub his thumb over the heat in Laurent’s cheeks.

“I like this,” said Damen. “It feels good. But we may do as you please.”

Damen said it with honesty deepening his voice and watched the colour in Laurent’s cheeks darken in the dim light. Still, Laurent didn’t ask for anything. After some time, Laurent seemed to become conscious of his own lack of words.

Carefully, Damen pressed a hand to the small of Laurent’s back to gather him close. He kept his eyes locked on Laurent’s as he tipped Laurent gently over onto his back the bed with himself still inside. Laurent fell back onto the bedding soundlessly with his arms splaying out at his sides. His blue eyes darkened with a shade of their usual knowing arrogance, so that he had gained back some of his composure he gazed up at Damen.

“As I please?” said Laurent. “How generous of you.”

“Think of it as advance reward,” said Damen, “for adequate service.”

Braced above Laurent on one arm, Damen thrilled with warm delight at the soft laugh of disbelief it pulled from Laurent. The mood between them changed to something a fraction lighter and Damen felt a dazing rush of wonder that it could be like this between them.

Damen did want to make it good for Laurent. It was heady to have Laurent beneath him all over again, cheeks flushed, showing so much more of what he was feeling than he had the previous times. Damen saw now that Laurent hadn’t been able to wholly remove the physical effects of sex from his body before after all. Sweat dampened his forehead, his mussed blond hair sticking against his skin. And there was this new looseness in Laurent’s body, the tension not far away but substantially subsided.

Damen felt the difference as he ran a hand down Laurent's side and started to move in him. He gave Laurent slow, rolling thrusts, his own desire rising fast as he saw Laurent give more of himself up to this than he had before. Laurent’s hands came up to Damen’s arms as he visibly absorbed the feeling of Damen pushing into him. Damen saw every reaction he provoked in Laurent’s face, expression twisting as sensation fought with control.

Damen had a sense that part of it was that Laurent was surprised by this, that he hadn’t expected for Damen to go this slow, for Damen to rock his cock this gently inside of him. The fullness in Damen’s heart made him move in Laurent with more purpose. He kept his gaze intent on Laurent, saw Laurent’s eyes fall shut momentarily as some more of his defences dissolved to pleasure before they opened again.

Damen took in all of it possessively. Not able to help himself, he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Laurent’s neck, felt Laurent’s taut body rise up against his chest when Damen pressed gentle kisses into sensitive heated skin. When Damen rolled his hips forward again, a soft breathless sound of pleasure escaped Laurent and reverberated in Damen’s chest.

Damen pulled back to see his face but Laurent averted his gaze. Damen realised that, even now, Laurent was trying hard not to show everything, and tenderness ached in Damen’s heart because he wasn’t doing a very good job. Laurent’s chest rose and fell unevenly as breath panted out quietly from him. Despite the fact he wasn’t looking at Damen, his thighs tightened slightly around Damen.

“Don’t stop,” said Laurent.

It was just a breath, so that Damen wouldn’t have heard it at all if he wasn’t pressed this close. It dizzied Damen, the words all wrong to be a proper order; and yet he felt commanded anyway. 

Without thinking, Damen dipped his face in from the side in so that he could take Laurent’s mouth in a kiss. Laurent’s mouth parted and he kissed back instinctively, as if helpless to it. Laurent’s face was turned back so that Laurent was kissing Damen properly, arms going up to wind around Damen’s neck.

The ache in his heart pulsed almost painfully as Damen realised that Laurent had been wanting to kiss, that it was part of how he would prefer to make love. He felt undone by the intimacy of it, a desperate feeling rising in him to possess, to hold onto Laurent. He gave into it, his arms going fully around Laurent’s waist to press him close, kissing Laurent deeper and longer, and Laurent, wonderfully, softening sweetly in his arms as he gave himself up to it.

It felt so good to move together. Laurent hitched his thigh up higher around Damen’s waist, shifting under him so that the angle was changed minutely. His fingers carded through Damen’s hair and Damen moved a hand from Laurent’s waist to his thigh, squeezing warmly as he moved in him. Damen let himself feel in Laurent's body the undeniable proof Laurent wanted this, wanted him, that this simmering heat in his veins was felt by Laurent as well.

Damen didn’t want it to end, wanted to draw out every sensation. From a distance, he heard himself panting Laurent’s name into his mouth as he thrust more surely into him. He made himself slow down but was still only pushed nearer to his peak. Laurent’s hands slid up from under Damen’s sides to take hold of his shoulders.

Damen felt it when the tightness in Laurent’s body signalled that he was close. Damen was overwhelmed with the desire to see Laurent coming apart under him, Laurent’s face as Damen brought him to climax. With his arms pushing up on either side of Laurent's head, he drew back to watch as he kept rocking slowly into Laurent. On the very edge, tension tightened Laurent’s flushed expression, so that Damen found he was leaning back in again.

 _Laurent_ , he wanted to say, and couldn’t because Laurent was kissing him.

Laurent shuddered underneath him when he started to spill himself. Damen pulled back so that Laurent’s eyes were on his as climax stole away all control in Laurent’s body, his surrender absolute. Damen, overcome by the unguarded look in Laurent’s wide eyes, as if he saw Damen, knew him, pushed in deep and gave himself wholly up to Laurent.


End file.
